Serendipity
by amethystpixie
Summary: Lack of choices forces Draco into the midst of the Order. Trapped in grimmauld place and desperate for a way out, he finds himself on a crucial mission with the Golden Trio. Will past grudges get in the way or will sparks fly amongst the most unexpected? "Sometimes, Draco, people do change for the better and because you believed it; you found something true about yourself"


**SEVERUS SNAPE AND DRACO MALFOY SPOTTED**

**-Rita Skeeter**

_Severus Snape, ex-potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Draco Malfoy, the alleged murderers of Albus Dumbledore, were rumored to have been spotted by __Fabian Montgomery last Tuesday at Hertfordshire. Aurors are scouring the area for any leads of the two. Fabian reported; "I saw them in a dark alley on my way home. They seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument about something when Snape roughly pulled on Draco's robe, causing Draco's hood to slip and expose his face. Snape spotted me immediately after and they disapparated" Montgomery, 46, claims to be sure that it was Draco Malfoy he saw as he recognized the signature Malfoy hair. (Cont. Page 4-6)_

Severus Snape lowered the _Daily Prophet,_ having read enough.

"Anything new?" asked Draco, sitting across him. They were seated in the farthest corner in an old dingy muggle lodge. The grime covered walls were a shade close to that of sick, and portraits of old wizened men and women, who seemed to be staring at them with disdain, hung randomly along the walls. A single dust covered chandelier hung in the center of the room spreading its weak light all over the room. The light was just enough to make out their surroundings.

Snape glared at him before throwing the _Daily Prophet_ across the table for him to read. Draco picked up the Prophet and read the front page. His expression turned wary.

"We should have obliviated him. Dammit!" He yelled in frustration.

"Keep it down, boy" Snape said harshly. "We don't need any more attention drawn to us than we already have."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Our options are running out, Draco. We need to take precautions before we end up in Azkaban." Snape curtly said.

"What are you suggesting we do about it? It's your fault we're even in this mess!" Came Draco's annoyed replied.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who struck up the argument."Snape said. "My memory has never failed me."

"I already told you, we don't need the orders help!" Draco growled.

"The order is the only one who can help us at this point."

"Do you really think the order would take us in with open arms?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Do you really think The Dark Lord would take us in with open arms?"Snape retorted.

"My father would be able to help us with that."

"Your father wouldn't be willing to help you if his life depended on it! He's foolishly following The Dark Lord's every beck and call to cover up for your mistakes and to gain more power. He's just a spineless old fool hiding behind his family name and money."Snape sneered.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way!"Draco snarled.

"Aurors are trailing us at this very moment; we don't have time for petty fights!"

"How do you plan on convincing the order to help us anyway?"

"I have a plan."

"What might this great plan of yours be?"

"For now I just need you to cooperate with me if you want to stay alive, Draco."

"And how exactly do you expect me to cooperate? By rubbing shoulders with mudbloods and blood-traitors?"

"I'm not asking you to be chummy with them! I just need you to be civil and tolerate them. Need I remind you that you have fallen from The Dark Lord's graces and he'll not take light of your defiance. The order, on the other hand, is least likely to torture you till you beg for death."

"So I am to entrust my safety with fucking gryffindors?" Draco asked irritated.

"The choice is yours, Draco. Imminent death or a chance at survival."

"That's not much of a choice is it?"

"Exactly. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Leave where?" Draco asked puzzled.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"But-

"Get some sleep, Draco." Snape interrupted before rising from his seat and striding towards his room.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.


End file.
